


И это тоже пройдет

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: История о том, что на свете много злых людей, но и добрых достаточно.





	1. Я должен идти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест Баки-Бинго, тема: "Волосы".  
> Для названий глав используются вольно переведенные строки из песни Samson - Regina Spector.  
> Пирс цитирует Томаса Пэйна, американского публициста и философа.

Они разошлись на перекрестке возле Старбакса. Морита на прощание стиснул щеки Баки двумя ладонями.

– Горжусь тобой, маленький патриот.

Баки закатил глаза и отпихнул его. 

– Погоди, пусть сначала родители подпишут.

– Подпишут, куда им деваться? – сказал Дум-дум, низко надвинув бейсболку на глаза. Они все заполнили анкеты новобранцев после того, как рекрутер посетил их класс. До выпускного осталось чуть больше недели, потом – целое лето безделья.

Дум-дум вытащил из кармана наушники и помахал друзьям рукой, скрываясь за углом. Морита послал Баки воздушный поцелуй, уходя в подземку. Баки вытащил телефон и двинулся вниз по улице.

Он прошел полквартала, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Стакан выбросил в мусорный бак возле ворот парка. Свернул и пошел вниз по улице, знакомой дорогой. Его тело само знало путь.

Телефон завибрировал, когда пришло очередное сообщение.

«ОТ: ВАНЕССА

Поверить не могу что ты смотаешь отсюда»

Он написал какую-то глупость, вроде того, чтобы она использовала свой последний шанс. «Парни в форме всегда в цене».

«ОТ: ВАНЕССА

Сомневаюсь что ты раздобудешь форму к выпускному, лол»

Дело в шляпе, она пойдет с ним. Баки скинул входящий вызов, когда увидел, что звонит сестра. Она снова принялась названивать через пару секунд. Он переименовал ее в телефоне, так что на весь экран всплыли белые буквы «ТУПИЦА». 

Машина словно появилась из ниоткуда – Баки заметил ее в последний момент. Было поздно. Он дернулся, пытаясь отскочить. Подошвы кроссовок заскрипели – и такой же пронзительный звук издали шины авто. 

Удар пришелся на левый бок. Баки швырнуло на капот, потом на землю, когда машина затормозила. Там он замер, закрыв глаза и пытаясь вдохнуть.

Хлопнула дверца водителя, кто-то поднял его на ноги. Рука горела от боли. Баки глянул вниз и увидел, что из-под рукава его куртки капает кровь. В ушах зазвенело.

– Куда ты глядел, в свой телефон? – спросил водитель резко. – Нельзя бросаться на дорогу вот так внезапно! Ладно, хорошо, тебе нужна помощь. Идти можешь? – Баки не успел ответить, его подхватили под мышки, направляя к машине. – Я отвезу тебя в больницу. Только не отключайся.

В салоне было жарко, печка грела на полную. Баки завалился на пассажирское сиденье, попытался пристегнуть ремень. Пальцы не слушались. Мужчина быстро завел мотор, проверил зеркало заднего вида, возможно, ожидая других школьников, которые прыгнут к нему под колеса. 

– Я вас не заметил, – сказал Баки, прижавшись лбом к оконному стеклу, чтобы охладить немного горящее лицо. Мать убьет его, если узнает. Скажет: какая может быть армия, если ты до дома своего дойти не в состоянии? А если перелом, придется идти на выпускной с гипсом, как полный придурок. Вряд ли Ванесса мечтает обжиматься на заднем сиденье с парнем-калекой. 

– Я тебя тоже, – ответил мужчина, тронувшись с места. – Как ты?

Баки пробормотал что-то невнятное. Он хотел снять куртку и посмотреть, насколько все плохо, но боялся запачкать салон кровью. 

– Мой телефон! – вспомнил он. – Черт, я… думаю, он выпал, я оставил его на дороге.

Мужчина уставился на него, потом притормозил. 

– Сиди здесь.

Мужчина вышел из машины и побрел назад, выглядывая что-то на асфальте. Баки видел его фигуру в зеркале заднего вида. Потом Баки закрыл глаза. Рука болела все сильней, рукав куртки прилип к плечу. Баки мутило. Может, черт с ним, с этим телефоном. Ему правда нужно в больницу.

Он очнулся, когда дверца водителя снова хлопнула. Отлип от холодного окна, которое уже запотело от его дыхания.

– Прости, приятель, – коротко сказал мужчина, ссыпав обломки телефона Баки на колени. – Не думаю, что его можно починить.

– Дерьмо, – пробормотал Баки и заработал пристальный взгляд, но извиняться не стал. Он не собирается следить за языком, если его к чертям собачьим сбили посреди белого дня.

Машина снова двинулась с места. Водитель прилежно тормозил у каждого светофора. Баки поглядел на его руки, обтянутые кожаными перчатками для вождения, какие носят только старики. В салоне было тихо, никакого радио, никакой музыки. Баки закрыл глаза, стараясь дышать носом и не блевануть себе на колени.

Он заснул в какой-то момент, прислонившись щекой к холодному стеклу.

***

Они притормозили у белого двухэтажного дома. 

– Ты слышал это? – спросил Стив, заглушив мотор. Брок закатил глаза, издал низкий протяжный стон.

– О нет, только не снова.

– Не говори, что ты этого не слышал, – Стив всматривался в зашторенные окна дома, но все было тихо. 

– Что теперь? Тебе померещилась армия террористов в прачечной, или кот на дереве застрял? – Брок прихлебнул кофе из стаканчика. Он опустил стекло и вытащил из кармана сигарету, хоть и знал, как к этому относится Стив. Они уже не раз спорили о курении в салоне, но Стив был младше по званию, поэтому пришлось смириться.

Ему со многим приходилось мириться. В жизни в общем и на службе в частности.

– Ну? Все тихо? – спросил Брок через пару секунд. 

– Я точно слышал выстрел. 

– Может, у кого-нибудь шина лопнула? Или шампанское открыли. – Брок оскалился, белые зубы сверкнули на загорелом лице. – Ладно тебе, Роджерс. Это тихий район. Здесь живут одни политики. Это точно шампанское – наверное, кто-то празднует покупку нового джакузи.

– Я должен проверить, – заявил Стив и вышел из машины.

Брок прокричал ему вслед что-то сердитое, но Стив не замедлил шага.

– А ну вернись в машину! 

– Катись к черту, – пробормотал Стив себе под нос. Он прошел по гравиевой дорожке к высокому крыльцу, поднялся по ступенькам и постучал. 

– Черт тебя дери, – раздалось позади него.

Стив ждал, упрямо подняв подбородок. Может, он и и ошибся. Лучше так, чем пропустить что-то действительно серьезное. Инстинкты велели ему проверить этот дом. Стив снова постучал, уже громче. Никто не собирался ему открывать. 

Стив наклонился и отогнул край коврика у двери. Поискал и почти сразу нашел то, что нужно. Запасной ключ. Большинство гражданских ужасно беспечные, поэтому Стив и должен за ними приглядывать. Снимать котят, если потребуется. Вламываться в чужие дома.

Он повернул ручку, как раз когда хлопнула дверца машины. 

Стив исследовал первый этаж, держа руку на кобуре. Брок ввалился в дом следом, жалуясь на свою чертову жизнь. 

– Ты хоть знаешь, чей это дом? – шепотом спросил он, догнав Стива, и мотнул головой в сторону фотографий на стенах. Вот Александр Пирс жмет руку премьер-министру, а вот он обнимается с президентом. 

– Мне плевать, – прошипел Стив, двигаясь в сторону лестницы. Он чувствовал, как каждый мускул в его теле напрягается. Инстинкт подсказывал, что что-то нечисто. Но вокруг была только очень дорогая мебель и пустые комнаты.

Стив по привычке отмечал детали. Не похоже, чтобы здесь что-то праздновали. И машины, у которой могло лопнуть колесо, перед домом он не заметил. Стив точно слышал выстрел. Он расстегнул кобуру, легко касаясь пальцами пистолета. 

– …упрямый баран, ты хоть понимаешь, что это вторжение в частную собственность? – шипел Брок, маяча у него за спиной. – Здесь никого нет, твое счастье, если хозяева в отъезде. Я собираюсь доложить об этой твоей дурной выходке, и надеюсь, тебя отстранят к чертям, а еще лучше, переведут в… твою блядскую мать, – осекся Брок, замерев на пороге кухни, и Стив услышал, как он вытащил пистолет. Стив поднял свой.

Два тела на кафельном полу. Женщина, латиноамериканка, около сорока, в форме горничной. Убита выстрелом в голову. Мужчина – лицом вниз, возраст определить трудно, как и состояние. Но крови натекло прилично.

Третий человек сидел на столом. Перед ним был стакан с молоком и пистолет. 

– Уберите руки за голову, – отдал приказ Брок. – И медленно опуститесь на пол. Вы слышите меня, сэр? 

Мужчина даже не моргнул. 

– Повторяю: руки за голову и на пол, живо! – рявкнул Брок, и это сработало. Мужчина медленно поднял одну руку и спрятал за затылок отработанным, четким движением. Скользнул со стула и опустился на пол, через секунду Брок уже был рядом с наручниками. 

Стив в это время проверил пульс мужчины на полу, чтобы удостовериться: мертв.

Брок вытащил передатчик и сообщил их координаты. 

– Я осмотрю тут все, пока они едут, – сказал Стив.

– Ничего не трогай, – велел Брок Стиву, все еще прижимая мужчину к полу и обыскивая. – Как закрепить эти чертовы наручники? У парня только одна рука.

Стив осмотрел комнаты на первом этаже, поднялся на второй. Ничего подозрительного, ничего примечательного. Много красного дерева и фотографий. В шкафу – смехотворно много одинаковых костюмов. Ни один из них Александр Пирс уже не наденет.

На преступнике, если вспомнить, одежда была странная. Что-то вроде униформы, только без опознавательных знаков, да еще черная. Спецподразделение? Солдат? Журналисты здесь будут наверняка раньше, чем оперативная группа. Можно представить заголовки. «Молодой солдат убивает политика». Стив подумал о женщине, лежащей внизу, на кухне. Иммигрантка, скорее всего. Интересно, кто-нибудь позаботится сообщить ее родным?

Он спустился вниз и собирался вернуться на кухню, когда заметил комнатку под лестницей. 

***

Баки проснулся и пару секунд глядел на мутное стекло перед собой. Машина больше не двигалась с места. Боль утихла, и теперь он мог здраво соображать. Он повернулся к водителю, который смотрел на него, молча сжимая руль.

Примерно в эту секунду Баки уже понял, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Он не знал этого места. Кругом было много деревьев. Что-то вроде леса или парка. Машина стояла на подъездной дорожке к дому. 

Не больница.

– Мне нужно домой, сэр, – спокойно сказал Баки, и даже в его ушах это прозвучало глупо. Дышать стало сложно. Мужчина не двинулся с места, даже не моргнул, продолжая молча разглядывать его. Во рту у Баки было сухо. Он медленно потянулся к ручке дверцы, но замок был заблокирован. – Я никому не скажу, что вы меня сбили. Это была моя вина, – сделал он еще одну попытку.

Тогда мужчина улыбнулся.

– Так оно и есть, – мягко согласился он. Он выглядел иначе. И говорил по-другому. Он протянул руку, и Баки вжался в дверцу. Мужчина расстегнул его ремень безопасности. Баки не помнил, как застегивал его. – Как тебя зовут?

Баки не хотел отвечать. Ему показалось, это будет большой ошибкой. Но мужчина продолжал смотреть, терпеливо ожидая ответа. Все в его лице, фигуре внушало смутное доверие. Он не вел себя, как маньяки из фильмов. Не был похож на психа. Баки голову сломал, пытаясь понять, что этому человеку нужно. Вряд ли его будут насиловать – он слишком взрослый, чтобы привлечь педофила. И выкуп его семья не потянет. Что тогда?

– Назови свое имя, – приказал мужчина.

– Джеймс, – хмуро ответил Баки. Мужчина кивнул. Когда Баки хотел отвести глаза, он взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе. 

– Ситуация серьезная, Джеймс. Ты потерял много крови. Бежать быстро не сможешь. Ближайшая дорога за несколько миль отсюда. 

Он сделал паузу, чтобы Баки все обдумал, а затем продолжил, так же ровно и уверенно:

– У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты довольно умный. Будешь делать, как я говорю, и ничего плохого не случится.

Баки стиснул зубы. Тошнота поднялась к горлу.

– Ты понял меня? – медленно уточнил мужчина. – Кивни, если понял.

Баки кивнул.

Щелкнули замки. Водитель вышел, открыл Баки дверь. Баки увернулся от протянутой руки, выбрался сам, хотя перед глазами все поплыло. Левая рука свисала вдоль тела, безжизненная. Больно почти не было, или Баки не замечал боли. Они пошли по дорожке, усыпанной сухими ветками. Баки смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь понять, в какой стороне дорога, но все расплывалось перед глазами. Он видел только дом впереди. Очень четко.

Мужчина достал ключи, чтобы отпереть замок.

В эту секунду Баки пихнул его здоровой рукой, развернулся и бросился бежать изо всех ног, прочь от машины, от дома, наугад – петляя между деревьев, не оборачиваясь, ни разу не обернувшись…

Нет. На самом деле, он стоял, как замороженный, пока замок не щелкнул. Когда мужчина открыл дверь, Баки не мог пошевелиться. За дверью было темно.

Мужчина снова заглянул ему в лицо. Его глаза были голубые, чистые. 

– Иди внутрь. Все будет хорошо, – сказал он спокойно.

Баки поверил. Инстинкт подсказывал, что ему не причинят вреда. Не сейчас, не в этом месте. 

С ним ничего не случится. 

Он шагнул внутрь.


	2. Когда мы встретились, твои волосы были длинными

Стив вышел из лифта и прошел по длинному больничному коридору. Возле дверей палаты стоял парень в форме. Стив показал ему свой значок и зашел в палату. 

Официально «делом Пирса» занимался другой отдел, но Стив не мог просто так все оставить. Внизу, в холле, он видел двух журналистов, которые безуспешно пытались что-то разведать. Небольшая толпа собралась у дверей больницы. 

Мужчина лежал, вытянувшись в струнку на больничной кровати. По пояс он был укрыт бледно-голубой простыней. Он смотрел в сторону окна, где виднелся краешек соседнего корпуса, выкрашенный в жизнерадостно-желтый цвет. На небе было не облачка, погода стояла отличная: солнечно, но не такая изнуряющая жара, как пару дней назад.

Стив прокашлялся, но мужчина не пошевелился.

Он почти никак не реагировал на вопросы полицейского, когда его допрашивали. Доктор Беннер был вызван из Вашингтона, чтобы провести диагностику. Ему пришлось отменить семинар, посвященный пост-травматическому расстройству.

– Привет, – сказал Стив, неловко становясь возле кровати. Он почувствовал себя огромным, слишком высоким в этой маленькой палате. Мужчина медленно повернул к нему лицо. Грязные волосы упали на глаза. – Как самочувствие? – спросил Стив.

Беннер объяснил, что лучше использовать простые, короткие фразы. Вопросы, которые не требуют развернутых ответов.

– Повреждений не обнаружено, – ответил мужчина бесцветно.

На вторые сутки, которые он провел в центральном полицейском отделении, в предварительном заключении, с ним случился приступ. Во время допроса. Только тогда его переместили в больницу. Стив уже получил доступ к его медицинской карте. Он знал и про шрамы, и про ожоги, все достаточно старые. Вместе с тем, общее состояние было на удивление хорошим: ни истощения, ни атрофии, которая часто встречается у людей, долгое время бывших заложниками. 

Все мышцы в тонусе. Как будто он каждый день совершал пробежку вокруг центрального парка. 

Когда они с Рамлоу вывели его из дома, он не глядел по сторонам. Не замешкался ни на секунду, ровным шагом проследовал за ними к машине. Наручники сковали его правую руку, и левую руку Стива. Они сели на заднее сиденье. Рамлоу включил приемник, завел мотор. Они ехали по городу, и мужчина не смотрел в окно, только перед собой. Стиву показалось, он не совсем понимает, что происходит.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил тогда Стив.

– Не разговаривай с ним, Роджерс, – прикрикнул Рамлоу. – Оставь это ребятам из спецкорпуса или Беннеру.

– Вы меня слышите? – спросил Стив. Мужчина медленно повернул к нему лицо. – Назовите свое имя, сэр.

Он разомкнул сухие губы.

– Зимний Солдат.

Рамлоу прибавил газа. Стив отвернулся, посмотрел, как проносятся мимо дорогие коттеджи. В отражении в стекле он видел, что мужчина все еще смотрит на него. Неподвижным, холодным взглядом. 

И теперь тоже. Люди так не глядят, так смотрят хищники. Волк, решающий, разорвать тебе глотку, или ты не стоишь усилий. 

– Хочешь воды? – спросил Стив, потому что графин стоял на тумбочке по левую руку от мужчины, не слишком-то удобно. Левый рукав больничной рубашки оттопырился, как бледно-голубое крыло. Стив наполнил стакан и протянул мужчине, подойдя вплотную к кровати. Тот смотрел на руку Стива, ничего не говоря, но когда Стив сунул стакан ему под нос, крепко обхватил пальцами и начал жадно пить. Капли стекали по его щетине, почти оформившейся в бороду, и расплывались темными пятнами на груди рубашки. Выпив все до дна, мужчина снова поднял на Стива глаза.

– Ты Капитан Америка? – спросил он тихо.

***

Баки ни на секунду не сомневался, что его скоро вытащат. Вопрос времени. Родители будут искать его, мать всех на уши поставит. Наверняка кто-то видел, как он садился в машину. Его не бросят просто так.

Похититель запер его в подвале, что показалось банальностью, и наконец дало ощущение реальности происходящего. Именно так все случалось в фильмах о похищениях. Баки все еще не мог понять, что от него требуется, и это выводило его из себя. 

Мужчина велел ему снять всю одежду и сложить в большой черный мешок. Спустя месяц или около того Баки будет вспоминать, что на нем было в тот день, до мельчайшей детали. Словно сам себе составляя фоторобот, словно отчитываясь в полицейском участке. Черные кеды. Джинсы. Футболка с надписью «RockyHorror», черная. Синяя спортивная куртка. Носки… серые или черные? Он не сможет вспомнить.

Трусы тоже пришлось снять. Баки прикрыл здоровой рукой пах, напряженно скорчился в дальнем углу комнаты, пока мужчина собирал одежду в мешок для мусора. Баки подумал, если одежду сожгут, живым он уже не выберется. На левую руку старался не смотреть. Он не мог понять, кажется ему, или правда из-под кожи торчит обломок кости. Возможно, он себе это просто внушил. Крови действительно пролилось много, и она до сих пор сочилась, стоило двинуть рукой. Все было как в тумане, звуки приглушены. Он почувствовал жуткую усталость и сел на корточки в угол, прислонившись к стене. Смотрел, как мужчина достает из другого пакета какие-то вещи – бинт, бутылку с водой, еще что-то. Он оставил все это на столе у дальней стены и ушел, не притронувшись к Баки.

Помимо стола в подвальной комнате был офисный стул, матрас, больше ничего. Баки подождал, но ничего не было слышно. Дверь была заперта, но он все равно толкнул ее наудачу. Стены неровные, и ни одного окошка, конечно. Он не успел рассмотреть все внимательней. Почувствовал, что скоро свалится, и лег на матрас, осторожно, чтобы не тревожить больную руку. Откуда-то дуло, и он скорчился, дрожа, но укрыться было нечем. Он думал, что глаз не сможет сомкнуть, но сразу же заснул.

***

Устроить все оказалось сложнее, чем Стив думал сначала. Но зато к моменту, когда он достал все необходимые бумаги и разрешения, шумиха в прессе немного утихла, и журналисты прекратили свои засады под окнами больницы. 

Поэтому, когда Стив и Зимний Солдат вышли на парковку, там было пусто. 

Стив припарковался у дальнего выезда. До машины оба шли в молчании, Зимний Солдат – на полшага позади, за спиной Стива. Если не знать, что он там, можно было принять его за призрака. Шагов не слышно, дыхание – в том же ритме, что дышит Стив. 

Небо над их головами было осенним, пронзительно-голубым, и в воздухе пахло сожженными листьями. Когда Стив открыл заднюю дверцу, Зимний Солдат помедлил, будто решал, не сбежать ли ему.

Что бы Пирс не сделал с этим мужчиной, он повредился непоправимо. Так решил Беннер. «В лучшем случае, ему потребуются долгие годы, чтобы вернуться к чему-то вроде нормальности», – и тут же извинительно вскинул руки, как все мозгоправы, ненароком сказавшие это запретное слово – «нормальность».

Как от свидетеля, току от Зимнего Солдата не было никакого. Даже когда он отвечал на вопросы, его воспоминания путались и искажались. Он так и не смог назвать свое собственное имя.

Возможно, само его присутствие на суде могло сыграть какую-то роль – так на слушаньях о жестоких нападениях показывают фотографии жертв, их раны и повреждения, задокументированные и пронумерованные. Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы получить четкий ответ: что происходило в доме Пирса на протяжении многих лет, и что случилось в день убийства?

Стив получил приказ разобраться. Дело было громким, так всегда, если речь о политиках. Это открывало многие двери. Зимний Солдат каким-то образом выбрал Стива, выделил его из прочих других, и значит – мог рассказать ему правду. Требовалось только немного терпения и безопасная обстановка.

«Держи пистолет под рукой», – наставлял Стива Фьюри. – «Следи за ним в оба. Установи камеру в гостевой спальне».

– Тебе нравится? Постельное белье с героями комиксов, тебе ведь нравятся комиксы, – Стив отогнул покрывало на кровати. Зимний Солдат жался у стены, обозревая периметр. – Ну, что скажешь? – улыбнулся Стив. 

– Окно, – хрипло сказал Зимний Солдат, и Стив вздрогнул, потому что впервые услышал его голос за этот день. – Это небезопасно.

– Мы на двенадцатом этаже, вряд ли кто-то сможет сюда забраться, – успокоил его Стив. Затем, угадав его мысли, добавил: – Или выбраться.

Зимний Солдат подошел к окну, осторожно выглянул на улицу.

– Мне нравится, – сказал он после долгой паузы.

«Помни, он может быть жертвой, а может быть преступником, – напутствовал Фьюри. – И ничто не мешает ему быть и тем, и другим».

***

Первые дни были самыми сложными. Чем больше проходило времени, тем меньше оставалось надежды. Баки прикидывал, сколько времени понадобится маме, чтобы поднять всех на уши. Вот полицейские отряды прочесываю город в его поисках. Собаки нюхают под деревьями. Морита и Дум-дум рассказывают все, что помнят. Может, его фотографию уже напечатали в газете. Вроде тех, что он видел – на последней полосе. Или на картонках с молоком. «Пропал мальчик». Полный мрак, Ванесса никуда с ним не пойдет после такого.

Так Баки думал, проснувшись на тощем матрасе. Его била дрожь – из-за холода, и еще потому, что вся левая половина его туловища была словно в огне. Пальцы на руке потеряли чувствительность, и когда Баки попытался их согнуть, у него не вышло. Матрас пропитался кровью, которая понемногу еще вытекала из него. Баки долго лежал, представляя, что сейчас делает мама, что сейчас делает Ребекка, как далеко копы – может, они совсем близко.

За этими мыслями он снова уснул, утомленный болью, а потом опять проснулся. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло. В подвале не было окна, а лампа всегда горела одинаково тускло. Он не знал, был ли это еще тот же день, или уже следующий. Его похититель не появлялся, словно забыл про него.

Спустя время Баки поднялся. Он доковылял до стола, чтобы взять бинт. Бинт и вода в прозрачной бутылке. Баки никогда бы не стал пить воду в таком месте, но он умирал от жажды. Потом неумело себя перебинтовал. Похититель хотел, чтобы он позаботился о себе. У этого мужика было не все в порядке, но он не был совсем уж злым. В конечном счете, он оставил Баки воду, он говорил с ним, как со взрослым, там, в машине, когда объяснял варианты. Может, он не чокнутый, то есть, не слишком чокнутый. Может, он не станет делать ничего запредельного.

Может, он отпустит Баки, как и обещал.

Баки помочился в дальнем углу подвала, не найдя ни одной подходящей посудины, кроме бутылки, но там еще оставалась вода. Потом снова обошел подвал, толкнул пару раз дверь – без толку. Он снова лег. Его тело перестало ощущать холод, он привык к своей наготе, и больше не чувствовал брезгливость, опускаясь на комковатый серый матрас в ржавых, кровавых пятнах. Баки не помнил, были эти пятна там с самого начала, или это его кровь. 

Баки пытался придумать план спасения. Он не мог просто ждать, он сходил с ума от скуки. Ему больше не было страшно, он привык к боли и теперь изнывал от мысли, что ничего не происходит, минута за минутой. Он пытался снова уснуть, но больше не смог. В конечном счете, он погрузился во что-то вроде транса. Ни одна мысль не возникала в его голове. Он не шевелился и почти не дышал, словно стал мертвым, словно стал призраком.

Потом похититель вернулся. Щелкнул замок в двери, и он зашел в комнату. В руках у него был черный пакет. Баки решил, там его одежда, но не решился спросить. Он остался лежать, скорчившись на матрасе. Мужчина подошел ближе.

– Здесь плохо пахнет. Что ты сделал?

Баки промолчал, вцепившись в матрас.

Мужчина сел на корточки перед ним, хрустнули колени. Мужчина достал что-то из пакета. Бумажка, свернутая вчетверо. Он помахал ею перед носом у Баки.

– Так ты собирался в армию? – спросил мужчина, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. Баки узнал бумажку. Согласие, которое должны подписать родители. Ублюдок рылся в его карманах.

Мужчина тем временем схватил Баки за плечо и повернул на спину, так, что Баки вскрикнул от боли в руке. Похититель взял его за запястье, темное от засохшей крови, и принялся ощупывать.

– Если ты хотел быть солдатом, то тебе повезло, сынок, – сказал мужчина, пока Баки загнанно дышал и глядел в потолок. – Я научу тебя многим полезным вещам, которых ты даже в армии не узнаешь. Для начала посмотрим, как ты умеешь выполнять приказы. 

Мужчина сказал, что его можно называть Куратором. 

– А я тебя буду звать Солдатом, – добавил он, словно оговаривал правила игры.

Баки понял: он все же чокнутый, в край.

Когда мужчина ушел, Баки открыл мешок. Там был сэндвич с индейкой, завернутый в пищевую пленку, упаковка влажных салфеток и аптечный пузырек с надписью «Кальций».

Баки съел половину сэндвича, а вторую половину оставил «на потом». Поняв, что он теперь думает об этом так – думает о «потом», когда он все еще будет в подвале, без еды, наедине с чокнутым маньяком, Баки заплакал. 

Потом, устав от слез, Баки велел себе собраться. Его заберут отсюда. Уже скоро. Через день, может, через два, ну даже если неделя – столько он потянет. 

«Скоро это закончится», – сказал себе Баки.

***

Камеру встроили в медвежий глаз. Такие игрушки – с функцией записи видео – легко можно было заказать в интернете. Многие родители беспокоятся, оставляя нянек наедине с детьми. 

Стиву медведь понравился. Выглядел безобидным и усиливал ощущение «безопасного пространства», о котором твердил столько доктор Беннер. Стив помнил эту линейку – довольно древнюю – мишек Баки. У него в детстве был такой, в желтой жилетке.

Гостевая комната не была гостевой до тех пор, пока Зимний Солдат не пересек порог. Раньше это была спальня Стива, но теперь ему приходилось ночевать на диване в гостиной, совмещенной с кухней. В его крохотной квартире было не так много вариантов.

С другой стороны, теперь Стив мог со спокойной совестью по ночам читать отчеты и думать над делом, вместо того, чтобы заставлять себя спать в постели, как послушный мальчик. Он варил кофе в старомодной кофеварке, перелистывал копии отчетов и записывал все мысли в блокноте, который всегда носил с собой.

«Зимний Солдат – имя???»

«Найти родных; поиск совпадений по базе данных; отпечатки, ДНК, архив похищений»

«выяснить год: сколько было лет???»

Пока там были лишь вопросы, хотя, судя по видеозаписям и путанным показаниям Зимнего Солдата, он провел в комнате под лестницей не меньше десяти лет. Десять лет, пытался осмыслить Стив. Слыхал он истории и похуже, но впервые столкнулся с подобным лицом к лицу.

Он отложил блокнот, вытащил свой планшет и ввел пароль. На экране отобразилась его собственная спальня, погруженная в полумрак. Детский ночник на стене позволял различить очертания спящего мужчины. Он лежал в постели неподвижно, вытянув руки по швам, словно ему забыли скомандовать «вольно» когда-то очень давно.

Стив закутался в плед и погасил лампу, пытаясь устроиться на узком диване. Он продолжал думать о деле Пирса, крутил факты в голове так и этак, пока не заснул, и снилась ему какая-то муть. Потом проснулся, словно от толчка. Все еще было темно. Стив прислушался к тишине квартиры, пытаясь понять, что его встревожило. Дотянулся до планшета и ввел пароль, щурясь от света экрана. Уставился на самого себя, а затем, вскинув голову, увидел мишку Баки, сидящего на журнальном столике. Его пустые, стеклянные глаза напомнили Стиву взгляд Зимнего.

***

– Вставай, – Баки проснулся от толчка и не сразу понял, где он находится. Он уставился на блестящие мужские ботинки. Затем поднял глаза вверх. Над ним стоял мужчина, Куратор. Он был одет в черный свитер и свободные домашние штаны. На его руках были плотные перчатки, вроде тех, что используют садовники. Еще он держал веревку.

– Не надо, – пробормотал Баки, сжимаясь. Мужчина снова толкнул его ботинком в бок. 

– Вставай, живо.

Баки поднялся. От голода и духоты у него кружилась голова. Мужчина провел его вглубь подвала, в тот угол, который Баки отвел под туалет. Там запах был сильнее. Мужчина толкнул Баки на пол возле трубы, идущей вдоль стены.

– Что вы хотите сделать? – жалобно спросил Баки. Его собственный голос звучал тонко и слабо, как у ребенка. Ему стало стыдно за это. 

– Учу дисциплине, – сказал Куратор. Он развернул веревку. – Подними руки.

Баки закричал, когда мужчина туго затянул веревку, связав запястье вместе. Слезы выступили ему на глаза. 

– Пожалуйста, сэр. Кажется, у меня сломана рука. Мне очень больно. Пожалуйста. Мне нужен доктор. 

– Говорить можно только с моего разрешения, – ответил мужчина, привязывая его к трубе.

– Пожалуйста, – повторил Баки. Мужчина схватил его за подбородок. Его пальцы сжали челюсть Баки, так, чтобы тот открыл рот. А затем скользнули Баки в рот – толстые, обтянутые плотными перчатками, кожаные на вкус. Куратор засунул их глубоко и грубо, так, что Баки содрогнулся в рвотном спазме, едва не вывихнув себе оба плеча. Он был беззащитен, связан и не мог отодвинуться, только дергал головой, пытаясь вытолкнуть пальцы изо рта, кусался, но не мог прокусить толстую ткань. Куратор крепко взял его за голову и пропихнул руку еще глубже. Баки показалось, что сейчас у него сломается челюсть. Он ничего не видел перед собой, его лицо было мокрым от слез и слюны.

Куратор отпустил его и вытащил руку, оставив Баки кашлять и хрипеть.

– Солдат не говорит, пока ему не позволят. Не смотрит, пока ему не позволят. Не мочится, пока ему не позволят. Ты будешь сидеть здесь, в этом вонючем углу, и если я узнаю, что ты меня ослушался, я отрежу тебе член. Кивни, если услышал меня.

Баки кивнул.

Куратор вернулся через много, много часов. Баки не знал, сколько прошло времени. Щелкнул замок в двери и ноги Куратора появились в поле зрения Баки. Он не рискнул поднять голову. 

Куратор стоял перед ним какое-то время, и Баки чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Затем Куратор сказал:

– Хорошо. Уже лучше.

Баки не мог ни о чем думать. 

Куратор сказал:

– Можешь помочиться.

И Баки сделал это. Прямо там, пачкая себя, всхлипывая от облегчения. Это длилось вечность. Ему даже не было стыдно. Когда все кончилось, Куратор развязал его. 

– Почисти себя салфетками. Потом надень это.

Он швырнул на матрас сложенную одежду. 

– Хорошо, Солдат, – повторил Куратор, прежде чем уйти. 

Нелепо, но Баки был рад это услышать.

***

– У нас есть несколько предположений, – Сэм разложил на столе несколько бумаг. – Пока мы не знаем ни точного срока, что он провел у Пирса, ни даже его имени, сложно определить личность.

Стив взглянул на фотографии. Молодые ребята, серьезно глядящие в камеру. Это были досье парней, которые пропали без вести или дезертировали. Новобранцы. Ни один не был похож на Зимнего Солдата. 

Впрочем, любой из них мог оказаться Зимним Солдатом: добавить бороду и десять лет, проведенных взаперти. 

Стив придвинул к себе фотографию темноволосого парня. Тот глядел в камеру прямо, с легкой улыбкой на губах. 

– Пока мы знаем совсем немного. Адвокат, назначенный городом, будет придерживаться линии самозащиты, – Сэм потер ладонями лицо. Адвокат сейчас общался с Зимним Солдатом в соседней комнате, под наблюдением двух полицейских. – Если мы не найдем его близких, его поместят в лечебницу. Возможно, он вспомнит что-то позже. 

Дата первого слушания была уже назначена.

– Как он себя ведет? – спросил Сэм после долгой паузы, и Стив отодвинул от себя фотографию.

– Тихо, – ответил он. – Может, ты сможешь… поговорить с ним?

Сэм Уилсон работал с ветеранами до того, как поступил на службу в полицию. Он сам был ветераном и, возможно, смог бы найти подход. 

Стив и Сэм дождались, пока Зимнего Солдата выведут из камеры. Полицейские держались насторожено, адвокат был настроен оптимистично.

– Он будет признан невменяемым, – заявил адвокат, отведя Стива в сторону. – К суду его нужно будет привести в приличный вид, но не слишком.

Стив покосился на Солдата, стоящего у автомата с кофе. Сэм держал в руках два стаканчика и что-то тихо говорил, а Солдат глядел в пол, неподвижный, как предмет мебели.

– Я постараюсь, – ответил Стив.

Когда они вернулись домой, Стив забрал из ванной комнаты все, что можно было использовать в качестве оружия. После отвел туда Зимнего Солдата. 

– Ты знаешь, как этим пользоваться? – спросил Стив, вручив ему электробритву. Солдат молча уставился на него. – Давай, приятель. Бороды вышли из моды. 

Но, в конечном счете, ему пришлось самому побрить Солдата, а после аккуратно обрезать ему ногти маникюрными ножницами. Все это время Солдат вел себя смирно, поворачивая лицо прежде, чем Стив к нему прикоснется, и доверчиво подставляя пальцы. Выглядело так, словно это было частью привычного ритуала. 

Когда Стив закончил, он подвел Солдата к зеркалу.

– Что скажешь? Так уже лучше, верно?

Солдат молча глядел на свое отражение. Стив внезапно понял, что они могут быть ровесниками. Он представил Солдата молодым юношей, с улыбкой глядящим в камеру. 

– Я могу идти? – спросил Солдат тихо. Стив быстро кивнул. 

– Конечно. 

Солдат выскользнул из комнаты. 

***

Куратор научил Баки, что если он заходит в комнату, нужно становиться у дальней стены по стойке смирно. Глядеть в пол. Отвечать на вопросы, но первому не заговаривать. 

Куратор приносил еду и воду, иногда – свежий бинт или свежее белье для Баки. Он не пытался убить Баки, не хотел от него секса. Баки не понимал, что ему нужно. Казалось, он хочет свести Баки с ума. Возможно, так и было. Возможно, ему удавалось.

– Как тебя зовут? – спрашивал Куратор, шагая перед Баки, руки сложены за спиной.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – отвечал Баки, и Куратор замедлял шаг.

– Неверно. Тебя зовут Солдат. Теперь это твое имя, и других у тебя нет.

– Да, сэр.

– Ты знаешь, какое сегодня число, Солдат? – спрашивал Куратор, и Баки молча качал головой, а после вздрагивал от резкого приказа: – Отвечай.

– Нет, сэр.

– Твоя семья больше тебя не ищет. Все думают, что ты умер. В некотором смысле, так и есть. Ты умер. Из твоего тела я сделаю нового человека. Ты понимаешь меня? Отвечай.

– Нет, сэр, – честно говорил Баки. Куратору нравилось, когда Баки говорил прямо. Баки замечал маленькие детали: то, как Куратор смотрит, и в какой момент он кажется довольным. Баки знал, что нужно делать, как нужно вести себя, чтобы угодить Куратору. Каждая новая кроха информации об этом бережно сохранялась Баки, словно сокровище. Он понимал, что это может стать его шансом. Он должен быть изобретательным, он должен быть хитрым. Чтобы выжить. Чтобы спастись.

– Как зовут твою мать, Солдат? – спросил Куратор, взяв Баки за подбородок. 

Баки не мог назвать его имя. Не здесь, не в этом подвале. Словно это как-то подвергнет опасности и ее тоже. Так что он сказал:

– У меня нет матери, сэр.

– А кто же тогда будет по тебе горевать?

– Никто, сэр, – ответил Баки.

– Хорошо, – Куратор выпустил его. – Сегодня ты услышишь шум. Не пугайся. Тебе ничего не грозит.

И верно: позже Баки услышал это. Гулкие хлопки, один за другим. Словно выстрелы, но что-то другое. В пакете с сэндвичем и водой Баки обнаружил чек: одна из аптек, где можно было купить всякую всячину, таких было много по городу.

Но Баки глядел на дату. Четвертое июля. Это значило, что выпускной остался позади. 

Эта мысль оглушила его. Он не представлял, что уже прошло столько времени. Конечно, Баки верил, что мама не забыла его. Его еще ищут. 

Но почему до сих пор не нашли? 

Он сдохнет здесь. Баки не мог поверить. Он сдохнет прямо здесь, и никто никогда не узнает о нем. 

Или он может спрятаться. На время, чтобы выжить здесь. Баки Барнс уходит в тень – каким бы он ни был, это просто подросток, ни один подросток не сможет выдержать такого. Так что Баки Барнс должен спрятаться хорошенько.

Солдат защитит его.

Солдату все по плечу.


	3. Пока эти звезды падают нам на головы

Стив постучал, прежде чем заглянуть в спальню. Солдат сидел на кровати, глядя перед собой. Как выключенный робот.

– Эй, приятель, тебе не скучно? Торчишь тут целый день, – сказал Стив бодро. Сам он на стены лез. Прежде ему редко доводилось бывать дома, потому что он целыми днями работал. Но теперь его приставили к Солдату и велели не высовываться. В этом были и свои плюсы: он мог не видеть Рамлоу. С другой стороны, Стив понемногу сходил с ума от безделья. – Хочешь посмотреть ящик? Доджерс играют.

Солдат поднялся и пошел вслед за Стивом. Он сел на диван, когда Стив включил телевизор. 

– Будешь чипсы или что-нибудь вроде? – Стив проверил ящики. Он должен будет пополнить припасы в скором времени. Может, завтра, пока Солдат будет общаться с адвокатом и доктором Беннером. – Давай, подвинься.

Стив упал на диван рядом с Солдатом. Ему все еще было не по себе, мороз пробирал от его присутствия, но Стив был не из трусливых. Он решил, что будет вести себя так, словно у него гостит старый приятель. Конечно, он все еще носил при себе пистолет.

В молчании они смотрели игру. Когда началась реклама, Стив повернулся и взглянул на Солдата. Тот казался завороженным. Всполохи экрана расцвечивали его лицо голубым и зеленым. Солдат широко открыл глаза, сложив руки на коленях. 

– Тебе нравится игра? В прошлом сезоне они били лучше, – заметил Стив. Осознав бестактность, быстро добавил, – Доджерс испортились, когда их перекупили. Я помню, как ходил на матчи в детстве. Мечтал, что вырасту и стану нападающим. Ты играл в бейсбол когда-нибудь?

Солдат нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить. 

– Нет, – сказал он после, но звучал так, словно сомневается. 

– Думаю, у тебя был бы хороший удар. Можем как-нибудь попробовать. 

Реклама закончилась, и Стив снова повернулся к экрану. Спустя секунду он заметил движение. Солдат сел удобней, скользнув вниз и облокотившись на спинку дивана. 

– Нужно две руки, чтобы играть, – проговорил Солдат, и Стив улыбнулся, не сводя глаз с экрана.

– Ты удивишься, приятель, – сказал он.

***

С его рукой все было плохо. Она болела все время, сильно распухла и выглядела… неправильно. Кожа приобрела странный, лилово-черный оттенок в некоторых местах. Под кожей что-то бугрилось. Баки не мог двигать этой рукой.

Куратор осматривал его раз в несколько дней, и это внушало спокойствие. Куратор не выглядел встревоженным или напуганным тем, что творилось с рукой. Возможно, он был врачом, раз проверял ее с таким уверенным видом. 

Но однажды Баки понял, что боль перекинулась на плечо. Словно захватывала все новые кусочки тела. Словно раны расползались по нему, как насекомые. Однажды Баки проснулся среди ночи от сильной тошноты. Он едва смог перевернуться, прежде чем его вырвало. Вся кожа горела.

На следующий день он не смог встать.

Баки знал, что рука – это его козырь. Рано или поздно Куратору придется показать его врачу. Или же Баки попросту умрет. Оба варианта теперь казались сносными.

Он не был готов к тому, что случилось дальше.

Куратор пришел с медицинским чемоданом. Он достал флакон и смочил жидкостью тряпку, а после велел Баки приложить ее к лицу.

– Что вы хотите сделать, сэр? – рискнул Баки нарушить приказ и подать голос.

– Или так, или придется отрезать ее, пока ты в сознании, – спокойно ответил Куратор. Баки затрясся.

– Не надо, я прошу, – начал он, но Куратор взмахнул рукой, и Баки осекся, словно у него отнялся голос. Он взял тряпку дрожащей рукой. От тряпки шел едкий запах. Баки огляделся, в безумной надежде, что сможет сбежать, что кто-нибудь защитит его.

Позже, когда он пришел в себя, лежа на клеенке, залитой кровью, Куратор был рядом.

Баки медленно, как во сне, повернул голову, но Куратор взял его за подбородок.

«Не смотри туда», – приказал он. 

Баки парил над собственным телом, качаясь, словно на волнах. Звуки казались гулкими и далекими. Ему слышалось, как с жутким хрустом ломается кость под пилой, но в то же время он видел Куратора, серьезно глядящего на него сверху вниз.

«Не думай, что мне это нравится», – говорил Куратор. – «С двумя руками от солдата больше толку».

Баки хотел извиниться, но его язык был сухим, распухшим и не двигался во рту. 

«На войне приходится принимать тяжелые решения», – сказал Куратор. На его лице была кровь. 

Баки показалось, что пошел снег. Он замерзал, и чувствовал, как лед расползается по коже, растекается по венам вместо крови, застилает глаза.

***

Пришел баллистический отчет, который подтвердил, что Александр Пирс и горничная, Ребекка Сальторе, были застрелены из одного пистолета. На пистолете были отпечатки Пирса и Солдата. 

Дату слушания назначили на конец месяца. Сэм Уилсон раз или два заходил к Стиву в гости, и Стив варил кофе для всех, пока Сэм вполголоса говорил о чем-то с Солдатом в его спальне. Уходя, Сэм разводил руками. 

«Он пережил слишком много всего, неудивительно, что его мозг принял решение забыть все ужасное, – говорил Сэм. – Требуется время. Может быть, годы».

Рамлоу звонил пару раз, чтобы узнать, «запела ли птичка», и Стив был бы тронут такой заботой, если бы не знал: Брок всего лишь хочет, чтобы дело закрыли, и он снова мог помыкать своим «дохляком-напарником».

Однажды Стив понял, что не может больше находиться в четырех стенах. 

– Послушай, – сказал он утром, стоя в фартуке возле плиты. – Я думаю, нам нужен свежий воздух.

Солдат протирал тарелки большим полотенцем, украшенным узором из ромашек. Он оказался незаменимым помощником в хозяйстве, если дать ему четкие инструкции. 

– Мы были в участке вчера, – напомнил Солдат, неуклюже натирая тарелку одной рукой, так старательно, словно хотел, чтобы в ней отразилось его лицо.

– Да, но кроме участка… я не говорю, что мы должны отправиться в путешествие или вроде того, – хмыкнул Стив, – но за окном прекрасная погода. Глупо проводить все дни дома.

Солдат взглянул на него искоса и тут же снова вернулся к своей работе.

– Я бы очень хотел пробежаться. Раньше я бегал каждое утро, а теперь растерял форму, – Стив похлопал себя по животу. Он как раз выключил духовку, где запекалась домашняя пицца. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы выбраться в парк?

Как всегда, когда Стив спрашивал мнения Солдата, тот удивленно поднял брови и предоставил Стиву решать. Что же. Стив получил четкие указания по поводу того, как вести себя с потенциальным преступником, но он не собирался приводить Солдата в торговый центр или куда-то еще, где будет толпа гражданских. Стив знал несколько тихих дорожек в парке, где астматики могут бегать без страха быть осмеянными.

Они припарковались за оградой, пришлось долго идти, пока Стив не нашел нужное место. Все это время Солдат глядел прямо перед собой, но когда Стив наклонился, чтобы завязать шнурки, Солдат подошел к кусту и потрогал листья.

– Побежишь со мной? – предложил Стив. – Я не буду торопиться.

Он не ожидал, что ему придется мчаться следом за Солдатом так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. В какой-то момент он даже достал пистолет, решив, что Солдат пустился в бега – но тот организованно двигался по маршруту дорожки, двигался, словно машина, не знающая усталости. 

Когда они оба завершили маршрут, Стив повалился на траву, пытаясь отдышаться. В груди у него хрипело. Солдат осторожно опустился рядом.

Стив поднял лицо, мокрое от пота, и улыбнулся.

– Порядок… просто… не был… готов…

Стив взял им воды и мороженое, потому что после такого марш-броска они заслуживали награду. Солдат ел все, что давал ему Стив, но ни разу не показал, вкусно ему или нет – он просто потреблял пищу. Теперь тоже: он сосредоточенно уничтожал пломбир с шоколадной крошкой, пока Стив глядел на него.

– Итак, ты тренировался, – заключил Стив.

Тело Солдата знало, как держать баланс, как двигаться даже с одной рукой. 

– Да, – коротко ответил Солдат.

Осталось понять, где именно. Уж точно не в том модном районе, не находился дом Пирса.

– Это был коттедж. В лесу, – ровно сказал Солдат. – С подвалом.

Его рука сжалась, и мороженое потекло между пальцев.

***

Тренировки проходили ежедневно. 

Солдат проходил дистанцию, пока Куратор стоял на крыльце дома с секундомером и сигаретой. Когда Солдат возвращался на позицию, Куратор говорил результат. Если Солдат делал успехи, он получал ужин и воду. Если его результат оставался прежним, Пирс помещал его руку в специальный пресс. Пресс не ломал кости, но Солдат чувствовал сильное давление, и он не мог двинуться, чтобы не усилить боль. Ему приходилось часами стоять смирно. Он боялся, что Куратор сожмет пресс слишком сильно, и Солдат лишится второй руки.

Этого он боялся больше всего.

Никому не нужен такой боец.

Бывали дни, когда Солдат учился преодолевать препятствия. Бывали дни, когда он копал ямы с помощью тяжелой, неповоротливой лопаты. Когда бегал по лестнице вверх и вниз. Он мог отжиматься, используя только одну руку. Он мог ходить по натянутому тросу. Куратор занимался его подготовкой, и Солдат был благодарен.

Куратор записывал все его показатели в специальную книжку.

– Когда ты будешь достаточно хорош, я отпущу тебя на миссию, – говорил Куратор. Солдат не знал, что это значит – «достаточно хорош», но никогда не задавал вопросов.

После отбоя, лежа на матрасе, Солдат думал о дне, когда его отпустят на миссию.

Это значит, что он покинет дом.

Возможно, он увидит свою улицу.

Возможно, он увидит своих родных.

Он не мог вспомнить адрес. Не помнил номер дома, как ни старался. Там было две цифры… или одна? Это приводило его в отчаяние. Ночами он шептал себе под нос, так, чтобы никто не услышал:

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс…

Даже если он не вспомнит адрес, кто-то наверняка поможет ему. Нужно только назвать имя. Если забудешь имя – тогда конец. Он окончательно растворится, исчезнет. Станет солдатом по-настоящему. «Это не случится», – думал он.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – повторял он в темноте.

***

Они нашли этот дом. Там было множество улик, которые можно представить на суде. Еще видеозаписи; дневники, где Пирс вел наблюдения. Лекарства, трофеи: волосы, кровь в пробирках, куски кожи. Там же был оружейный склад, где большая часть оружия была не зарегистрирована. 

Но самое главное: они нашли одежду. Синяя куртка. Черные джинсы и кеды. Футболка с надписью «RockyHorror». Все аккуратно упаковано в прозрачный пакет. Там же были обломки телефона, который восстановить не удалось. Там же была заполненная анкета на вступление в армию Соединенных Штатов Америки, анкета добровольца, и документ согласия, который нужно подписать родителям, если доброволец не достиг совершеннолетия.

Черт возьми, он был ребенком.

Он был младше, чем Стив, и это не укладывалось в голове. 

– Мы нашли твоих родных, – сказал он поздним вечером, присев на край постели, где лежал Солдат. Стив чутко следил за реакций, но… ничего не случилось.

– У меня никого нет, – сказал Солдат виноватым тоном. 

– Это не так, – сказал Стив. Солдат настороженно замер и следил за рукой Стива, пока тот не коснулся его волос, мягко проводя вдоль темных прядей. Погладил по голове, как ребенка. 

«Это не твоя вина», – хотел сказать Стив. – «Больше никаких монстров в шкафу или под кроватью», – он хотел сказать это все, что, конечно, делало его сентиментальным сопляком, которому не место в полиции.

Но вместо этого Стив сказал:

– Тебя зовут Джеймс. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Солдат закрыл глаза, пережидая ласку, пока Стив не убрал руку.

– Да, сэр, – сказал Солдат без единой эмоции.


	4. В книгах по истории о нас не расскажут

Солдат услышал шум двигателя. Иногда Куратор ездил в город по делам, но всегда возвращался в одиночестве. Теперь же звучали голоса. Кто-то был в доме. Кто-то посторонний.

Солдат замер, прижавшись к стене. От камней исходил холод. Солдат напряженно размышлял. Что ему следует сделать? Ответ мог быть лишь один: оставаться на месте. Сохранять спокойствие. Выполнять приказы Куратора.

Голоса раздались ближе. Хлопнула входная дверь. Над головой у Солдата слышались шаги. Звук каблуков.

Солдат зажал рот ладонью. Это могла быть проверка. Он не должен провалить проверку.

Щелчок. Дверь открылась. Зашел Куратор. Следом за ним – женщина.

Она выглядела напуганной. 

«Беги!» – хотел крикнуть Солдат.

«Помоги мне!» – хотел крикнуть он.

Солдат вытянулся по стойке смирно у дальней стены. Куратор скупо улыбнулся ему, и Солдат почувствовал облегчение. Конечно, это проверка.

Женщина оглядывала подвал. Она была смуглой, с длинными, волнистыми волосами. Она была хрупкой. Солдат мог бы сломать ей шею одной рукой. 

– Знакомься, это моя новая помощница. Она будет оставлять тебе еду. Каждый день, – сказал Куратор. Женщина смотрела на матрас, бурый от старых пятен крови. – Выносить отходы, тоже каждый день. Здесь не должно быть запаха. Хуже того, что уже есть, – он хмыкнул. – Это Солдат, – и подал знак Солдату. Тот отлепился от стены, вышел из тени. Женщина вскрикнула и произнесла что-то на незнакомом языке. Она глядела на Солдата с ужасом. Он не знал, что может внушать ужас. Он привык, что боится сам. 

Он не был уверен, как он теперь выглядит.

Женщина попятилась, но Куратор взял ее за локоть. Мягко: не так, как Солдата. Он сказал пару фраз на том же языке, и женщина быстро закивала. Она высвободила руку, как только Куратор отвернулся от нее. Это Солдату понравилось.

– Не обижай ее, – сказал Куратор. – Или подохнешь с голоду. Я получил продвижение по службе, так что сюда буду приезжать по выходным. Ведите себя хорошо. Не огорчайте меня.

– Да, сэр, – подал голос Солдат, и женщина снова вздрогнула. Она смотрела по сторонам, смотрела на скудную обстановку подвала, на Куратора, куда угодно, только не на Солдата. 

Ему понравилась мысль, что он ее пугает. Это было новым. Ему захотелось напугать ее сильнее. Он оскалил зубы, и женщина попятилась к двери.

Куратор вытащил что-то из кобуры и приставил к шее Солдата. Щелчок – и белоснежная, прожигающая боль заставила Солдата упасть на колени. Все кончилось так же быстро, как началось, но все мышцы в теле Солдата болели.

Куратор поднес к его носу прибор.

– Электричество. Вряд ли тебе понравится. У нее такой будет при себе, так что даже не пытайся.

– Да, сэр, – прохрипел Солдат. Его зубы стучали друг о друга.

Куратор распахнул дверь, выпуская женщину. Вышел сам. Щелчок. Дверь захлопнулась. 

Солдат остался на месте.

***

Ранним утром они сели в машину и отправились в путь. Стив знал, что на встрече будет присутствовать адвокат Джеймса и кто-то из участка – Стив надеялся только, что они пошлют Уилсона.

Ехать пришлось долго. Ребекка Проктор жила за чертой города, в одном из тех милых домиков с претензией на «приватность». Всю дорогу Джеймс провел, скрючившись на заднем сидении. Вид у него был жалкий. 

Стив пытался выудить у него хоть пару слов, но это и в хорошие дни было непросто. Так что под конец он просто включил радио. Передавали старые мелодии. Бросая взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, Стив заметил в какой-то момент, что Джеймс беззвучно шевелит губами.

Они выехали на пригородную магистраль. 

– Сложно представить, что кто-то покинет Бруклин по своей воле, верно? – добродушно спросил Стив. 

С другой стороны – кто захочет жить в месте, где все говорят о твоем пропавшем брате?

Когда они были в получасе езды, позвонил Сэм Уилсон.

«Плохие новости, Роджерс». 

Кто дал информацию репортерам, осталось тайной, но на подъездной дорожке Ребекки Барнс уже были припаркованы фургоны третьего, шестого канала и местной новостной студии. Джеймс издал тихий, сдавленный звук, и Стив поспешно повернулся к нему.

– Эй… не рычи, приятель. Ничего страшного не происходит.

Он закутал Джеймса в свой пиджак и повел к дому так быстро, как только мог, пока нахальные репортеры галдели со всех сторон. Стоило им ступить на крыльцо, входная дверь отворилась, и крошечная женщина с острым носом втащила их внутрь.

Она тут же начала плакать.

Стив снял пиджак с головы Барнса, словно показывал невероятный фокус. Барнс стоял истуканом, хотя Стив наставлял его прежде: «Даже если не помнишь ее, не разбивай ей сердце».

В гостиной их уже ждали. Сэм Уилсон, который явно лучше справлялся с эмоциональными сценами, чем Стив. Адвокат, попивающий кофе из чашки с цветочным узором. Фьюри собственной персоной. Он был больше увлечен котом миссис Проктор, нежели происходящим.

Каким-то волшебным образом, хотя все они собрались из-за Барнса, тот стал еще более незаметным, чем обычно. Его усадили в глубокое кресло с ситцевой обивкой, там он и замер, низко опустив голову. Его лохматые волосы упали на лицо, и Стив пожалел, что не привел прическу Джеймса в порядок.

Сэм намекнул, что брату и сестре нужно дать время наедине. Это значит – удалились все, кроме адвоката, который вносил пометки в свой планшет. На кухне Фьюри открыл окно и вытащил сигарету.

Дом был милый. В коридоре Стив заметил фотографии. 

Самая крупная, в рамке: мальчик и девочка в длинных белых костюмах призраков, в руках – пластиковые корзинки для сбора сладостей. Оба ребенка со щербатыми улыбками, выглядят задиристо. 

И другие, показывающие, что жизнь не остановилась: Ребекка в университетской мантии. Ребекка в свадебном платье. Ребекка с круглым животом.

– Дочь и муж, – сообщил Фьюри, выдыхая дым в окно. – Их отправили из дома на время встречи. Пока мы не знаем, чего ожидать.

Спустя время они вернулись в гостиную. Фьюри взглянул на адвоката, и тот покачал головой. Миссис Барнс попыталась обнять Джеймса на прощание, но тот скукожился на глазах, и она быстро отступила.

– Ты… был меньше, – тихо сказала она. – Такой мускулистый теперь. – Она снова начала плакать. – Так жаль, что ма не дождалась.

Сэм протянул ей платок. 

– Вы будете выступать на суде? – спросил Стив, когда Джеймса уже конвоировали в машину. Ребекка пожала плечами.

– Если нужно будет. Но я так мало знаю… я вообще ничего не знаю, понятия не имею, что там произошло. И я… не уверена, что мне нужно там быть.

– Его поместят в лечебницу, если признают невменяемым, – сообщил Стив. – Но могут оставить под вашу опеку.

– Да, это… конечно, я приму его, но… – Она осеклась, застывшим взглядом уставившись Стиву в грудь. 

– Но что? – мягко спросил он. 

– Это не мой брат, – глухо сказала Ребекка. 

– Что?

– Не он. Не Баки. Он выглядит, как… но это не он. Я знаю своего брата. Я помню его хорошо. Да, это его тело. Но больше ничего. То, как он говорит. Как смотрит. Как двигается. Это кто-то совсем другой. Я не знаю, как такое возможно, – Ребекка подняла глаза на Стива, словно спрашивая ответа. 

Но Стив не знал ответа.

– Могу я забрать фотографии? – спросил он. 

***

Женщина приходила раз в день, как и обещал Куратор. Когда она заходила в комнату, Солдат вставал у стены и оставался там, пока она не уходила. Она проводила мало времени в комнате. Оставляла еду, забирала ведро. На поясе у нее болтался шокер.

Солдат помнил испуг в ее глазах, и это заставило его задуматься. Он пытался разглядеть свое отражение на дне ведра, в луже воды или где еще, но не добился успеха. Тогда он ощупал свое лицо, очень тщательно, пытаясь представить картинку. Глаза, рот, нос, а вокруг – волосы. Борода снизу, прическа сверху. Длинные мешали, но Куратор сказал:

– Их оставим.

В редкие минуты, когда Куратор прикасался к нему, не чтобы наказать, он прикасался к волосам.

– Это единственное, что в тебе есть красивого, – сказал он однажды. – Ты слышал историю про Самсона?

Солдат не знал никаких историй. Куратор не рассказал.

Еще Солдат разглядывал обрубок своей руки. Трогал бугристые, толстые шрамы. Он плохо помнил операцию. Помнил, что долго заживало. Теперь кожа была там гладкой и прохладной. Казалось, она была такой всегда.

Иногда женщина бормотала что-то вполголоса, заходя в подвал. Солдат не понимал, что она говорит, но думал – возможно, она молится. Возможно, за него.

Однажды он попытался.

– Помоги мне, – сказал он. – Пожалуйста, я хочу уйти. 

Но он уже не был уверен. Так или иначе, она не стала бы ему помогать. Она сама была слишком напугана.

Прошло много месяцев, прежде чем она заговорила.

– Ребекка, – сказала она своим скрипучим голосом.

Потом протянула руку Солдату:

– Ты?

Он не смог назвать имя, потому что больше не помнил.

Но ее имя. Ее имя Солдату понравилось. Он повторил его вслух, шепотом, скрючившись, чтобы никто не мог его видеть. Ему казалось, он знал одну Ребекку.

А потом она оставила ему подарок. Тонкая книжица в синей обложке, запрятанная под матрас.

Комиксы.

Его новая религия.

Капитан Америка.

Вот кто придет за ним.

 

***

– Значит, ты играл в бейсбол, – заметил Стив, переворачивая страницы. Джеймс глядел на фотографии без интереса, но внимательно, словно на уроке. 

Лохматый мальчика с битой, слишком большой в его руках.

Подросток, насмешливо глядящий в объектив.

Парень с плечами пловца; красивый и дерзкий. Девушка рядом с ним стеснительно смотрит в сторону.

– Твоя подружка? – спросил Стив, указав на фото. Джеймс нахмурился. Он покачал головой, затем пожал плечами. 

– Нет информации.

– Ладно, мистер Робот, – вздохнул Стив, переворачивая страницу. – Как насчет этого? 

Женщина с круглым лицом обнимает мальчика, который кривляется в камеру. 

– Посмотри внимательно, – попросил Стив. Барнс стиснул голову руками. 

– Это. Сложно. – Сказал он сквозь зубы. 

Он выглядел так, словно попытки вспомнить причиняют физическую боль. В конце концов, Стив захлопнул альбом. 

– Ладно, ладно. Хватит с тебя на сегодня. Я сделаю чай.

Он принес кружку в гостиную, рядом поставил сливки и сахар, как всегда, оставляя Джеймсу возможность сделать выбор. Тот сгорбился на диване, все еще держась за голову. Стив осторожно тронул его за плечо.

– Как ты? – спросил Стив тихо, и Барнс взглянул на него с такой растерянностью, словно никто прежде его не спрашивал.

– Я… могу попросить? – тихо пробормотал он.

– Что угодно, приятель, – ответил Стив.

***

Что-то происходило. Там, во внешнем мире, который казался чем-то придуманным, как Санта Клаус. Куратор появлялся в подвале все реже, и Солдат начал думать, возможно, однажды он не вернется. 

Но возвращаясь, Куратор говорил:

– Ты – мой единственный удачный проект.

Он говорил, что однажды Солдат получит миссию. Не сейчас, только когда будет готов. В чем она будет заключаться, Солдат не знал и не решался спрашивать. Чем чаще Куратор говорил про миссию, тем реже Солдат в это верил.

Однажды Куратор сказал:

– Мы поставим тебе железную руку. Такую, чтобы ты мог ею стены ломать, чтобы мог ей отбивать пули. Ты будешь призраком. Моей тенью. Будешь делать все, что я тебе скажу.

Солдат все больше убеждался, что Куратор сходит с ума. Он не решался думать об этом, пока Куратор находился в доме, но во время его долгих отлучек не мог избавиться от мысли: там, снаружи, не все в порядке.

Настал день, когда Куратор дал ему пистолет.

Оружие хранилось в сарае, который прежде Солдат не замечал. Словно в его тоннельном зрении вмещались лишь те части мира, куда указывал Куратор. Теперь же он видел винтовки, висящие на специальных крюках вдоль стены. Видел коробки с патронами. Мишени, грубо обозначенные у дальней стены. 

Куратор дал ему пистолет и велел:

– Стреляй.

Солдат глядел на оружие в своей руке. Глядел на Куратора.

Куратор улыбнулся, предвкушая.

– Стреляй, – снова сказал он.

Солдат поглядел на мишень, и снова – на Куратора.

– Сюда, – сказал Куратор, уткнув палец себе в лоб, в самую середину. – Или туда, – он указал на мишень.

Солдат нажал на курок, и ничего не случилось.

– Ты еще не готов, – вздохнул Куратор, забирая пистолет. – Ничего, я это исправлю. В следующий раз ты сделаешь верный выбор.

Солдат вернулся в подвал, а Куратор сказал, что должен подготовиться «к процедуре».

Что бы это ни было.

Солдат достал комиксы, как делал всегда, оставаясь один, как делал всегда, чтобы не думать и не бояться. Но он не мог отделаться от мысли.

В пистолете не было пули, но если бы она была. Он не должен был целиться в Куратора.

Он не должен был целиться в мишень.

Был другой выбор, пусть его и не предложили.

Он не должен убивать других; только себя.

Капитан Америка так бы и сделал.

***

Стив встал за спиной у Джеймса и взглянул в зеркало. Их лица – рядом – словно на семейном фото. Стив ободряюще улыбнулся Джеймсу, и тот мрачно взглянул в ответ.

– Готов? – спросил Стив, подняв ножницы. Джеймс вцепился в раковину. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, губы плотно сжаты. Он медленно кивнул. 

Стив отсек первую прядь.

Когда он закончил, снова взглянул на отражение в зеркале. Джеймс держал глаза закрытыми. Его губы разомкнулись, выпуская глубокое дыхание. Стив убрал ножницы подальше.

– Вот и все, – сказал он. После паузы, Джеймс открыл глаза и посмотрел на себя.

Он выглядел, словно фото самого себя, снятое в полумраке – тень от тени, но все же, Стив теперь мог узнать того мальчишку с фотографии. Стив не был парикмахером, но постарался сделать прическу максимально похожей.

– Что скажешь? – спросил Стив, ухмыляясь. 

Джеймс опустил голову, глядя на пряди, упавшие на пол. Они извивались вокруг его босых ступней, и Джеймс пошевелил пальцами на ногах, подгребая под ногу остриженные волосы. Он наступил на них, словно топтал змею.

Потом взглянул на Стива и улыбнулся.

***

Солдат не видел дом. Он следовал по одному маршруту: из подвала – в длинный коридор, который кончался лестницей, затем – через заднюю дверь – в сад, где проходили тренировки. Солдат мог угадать расположение других комнат; в подвале хорошо было слышно, как Ребекка ходит наверху, как хлопают двери, скрипят ступеньки. Солдат рисовал в воображении карту, сначала – на случай, если ему выпадет шанс, потом – просто для того, чтобы мысленно переноситься в одну из этих комнат из своего подвала. Солдат представлял себя сидящим в кабинете, обедающим на кухне, спящим в просторной спальне.

Даже в своих фантазиях он не покидал этот дом.

Однажды маршрут изменился.

Куратор направил Солдата в другую сторону; они оказались в холле. Свет там был совсем другим, даже воздух – совсем по-другому пах. На полу был толстый ковер, скрадывающий звук шагов. Еще там была дверь. 

Входная дверь.

Чувство смутного узнавания заставило Солдата замереть на месте.

Ему показалось, он уже был здесь. Он должен был… в первый день, когда переступил порог дома. Эта дверь распахнулась перед ним, а он стоял с другой стороны от нее, и был другим человеком.

– Ступай, – велел Куратор, подтолкнув его в спину. Они зашли в комнату, похожую на рабочий кабинет. Массивный деревянный стол был отодвинут к стене. Посреди комнаты стояло кресло.

Как у дантиста. Кожаное, с крепкими ручками. 

Ручки оборудованы ремнями.

Солдат попятился, но Куратор снова подтолкнул его в спину.

– Садись, – приказал Куратор. Солдат сел в кресло и не двигался, пока Куратор затягивал ремни. Пот потек по его спине, Солдат ощутил это и удивился, потому что не чувствовал страха.

Он будто закаменел.

В комнате странно пахло. Приглушенный свет, никаких окон. Солдат уставился на картину в массивной позолоченной раме. Она висела на стене как раз напротив него. Поезд, несущийся по рельсам. Густые клубы дыма из трубы. Солдат переместился в этот поезд. Он сидел у окошка, мчался куда-то далеко. Наблюдал сквозь стекло, как с кем-то делают плохое. С человеком, похожим на него.

Куратор вытащил штуковину, похожую на медицинский аппарат. Датчики и лампы, провода. 

Помазал чем-то виски Солдата, затем их коснулось холодное.

Солдат не двигался. Не моргал.

– Открой рот, – велел Куратор. Что-то резиновое, упругое между зубов. Кислый привкус.

Куратор появился в поле зрения, исчез. Его шаги раздавались в комнате. Потом – странный, нарастающий треск. Короткое пиликанье.

– Процедура первая, – сказал Куратор. Он снимал на камеру. – Объект готов к рекалибровке.

Треск стал оглушительным. Словно поезд вот-вот сойдет с рельсов.


	5. Самсон пришел в мою постель

Стив проснулся от шума. Кто-то был в доме, в его доме. Кто-то был здесь, и он пришел за Джеймсом. В спальне слышался шум борьбы. Стив вытащил пистолет из тайника под диванной подушкой и скользнул в коридор, босой и дрожащий.

Лунный свет оставлял квадраты на стенах. Тень Стива скользила вслед за ним, возникая в этих квадратах.

Стив взял пистолет двумя руками, крепко, уверенно. Вдох и выдох.

Он толкнул дверь, ловя на мушку крупный темный силуэт у кровати. 

Джеймс – нет, Зимний Солдат – повернулся на шум, припал к полу, словно хищник, оскалившийся на охотника. 

– Не двигайся, – велел Стив.

– Иначе что? – его голос, глубокий и низкий, даже звучал иначе. Если бы Стив не видел своими глазами, он бы не поверил, что перед ним Джеймс Барнс.

– Я не собираюсь с тобой драться, – сказал Стив, как можно спокойней. Он не сводил глаз с темных очертаний, где едва угадывалось лицо Джеймса. В темноте блестели его глаза и зубы.

– Ты не сможешь, – ответил Зимний Солдат. – Никто не сможет.

Он двинулся на Стива, и тот щелкнул предохранителем.

– Не заставляй меня, – сказал Стив, громче, чем собирался. В ту секунду, когда Солдат сделал рывок, Стив понял: ему не страшно. Едва ли он вообще понимает, что смертен. 

Пистолет отлетел в угол комнаты, прокатившись по полу. От крепкого удара у Стива вышибло дух. Солдат вдавил его в стену, держа за горло. Он без усилий приподнял Стива, удерживая его горло так, что Стив не мог вдохнуть.

– Что ты сделал с Ребеккой? – спросил Солдат. Его быстрое дыхание обожгло лицо Стива. 

– Твоя сестра… в порядке… – прохрипел Стив, вцепившись в жесткое запястье.

– Что ты сделал? – прорычал Солдат, выпуская Стива только затем, чтобы размахнуться и ударить. Стив почувствовал кровь на губах. Он знал, что нужно делать, его тело жаждало дать отпор, как он делал всегда до этого – но Стив не шелохнулся. Он глядел Солдату в глаза, пока тот прижимал его к полу, сжав кулак, замахнувшись изо всех сил. Просто смотрел, и видел, как Солдат отступает.

– Я не буду драться, – повторил Стив. Солдат опустил руку. Он прижал ледяную ладонь к лицу Стива, стер кровь с его подбородка.

– Капитан Америка? – сдавленно позвал Солдат. – Прости меня, прости.

Яркий свет на кухне разогнал ночные тени. Стив размешал какао в самых больших чашках, которые смог найти. Он предполагал, что это могут быть супницы. 

Джеймс забрался на стул с ногами, замотавшись в плед. Он слабо кивнул, когда Стив вручил ему чашку.

– Прости, – снова сказал он.

– Ничего, – Стив прислонился к конторке, прижимая к губе пакет с замороженной вишней. – Со мной постоянно такое случается.

Джеймс усмехнулся. Затем нахмурился.

– Я видел… сон.

– Что-то о прошлом?

– Там был поезд, – Джеймс поднес к лицу чашку, заглядывая внутрь, будто ожидал там увидеть продолжение. – Поезд, и в поезде… кто-то знакомый. Кто-то очень… – он помотал головой и сморщился. – Не знаю.

– Тебе снились такие кошмары раньше? – уточнил Стив, пытаясь прикинуть, помнит ли он хоть что-то из курса психоанализа, который брал факультативом в университете. 

Джеймс поднял на него глаза.

– Что? – спросил Стив. – Что?.. – он звучал невнятно, потому что от холода его губы не слушались. Отнял пакет, и лед, который успел растаять, розовыми мокрыми дорожками потек по лицу.

– Кто такой Баки? – спросил Джеймс.

***

Электричество. Холод.

Объект функционировал. Объект дышал.

Больно. 

Стало холоднее.

Объект открыл глаза. Ванна, полная льда. Рядом лицо.

Потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить. Куратор.

Его губы шевелились.

Он выглядел удивленным.

Голос пришел постепенно; звуки сложились в слова. Их смысл тоже ускользал. Потребовалось усилие. Объект приложил усилие.

– …сильнее обычных людей. Я не сомневался, что ты справишься. Хотя уже забеспокоился.

Чугунная ванная. Он без одежды. Лед. Пила на полу. Эта пила: приступ тошноты, ужаса. Он ее знал. Неизвестно, откуда. 

– Не рассчитал с напряжением, но значит, в другой раз…

Объект попытался сдвинуться, но его тело не подчинилось. В голове ослепительная, яркая пустота. 

Куратор склонился над ним (без пилы; пила лежала на полу, там же – свернутая клеенка; объект не должен был очнуться, возможно, это ему только кажется; может, он мертв и не функционирует больше).

Куратор провел рукой по его волосам.

– Твои губы совсем синие. Ты служишь высшей цели, мальчик.

Куратор схватил его за волосы. Заглянул в глаза. Каждое слово – истина.

– Есть времена, которые пробуют на прочность человеческие души, – сказал Куратор.

– Летние солдаты и сияющие солнцем патриоты, – сказал Куратор. – Они сбегут в момент настоящего кризиса. 

Объект чувствовал толчки в своей груди. Его сердце. Снова билось.

– Но он – тот, кто останется служить, – сказал Куратор.

Зубы объекта перестали стучать друг о друга.

– Мой Зимний Солдат. Мой мальчик. Ты слышишь меня? – сказал Куратор.

И Зимний Солдат ответил:

– Да.

***

Стив открыл глаза. Солнечный свет заливал гостиную. Он сел на диване, хрустнул позвонками в спине, сладко потягиваясь, и собирался отправиться в душ – но едва не наступил на Джеймса.

Джеймс спал на ковре возле дивана, безмятежный, как ребенок; мишка Баки прижат к груди.

Стоило это сфотографировать, чтобы предъявить на суде как самое веское доказательство. 

Они разошлись поздней ночью. Джеймс страдал от головной боли и отправился спать, а Стив еще около часа провел на диване, таращась в потолок. И вот. Может, ему просто было страшно; может, хотелось ощущать, что рядом кто-то есть.

«Это плохо кончится», – подумал Стив, переступая через спящего.

Он был в душе, когда в дверь позвонили. Пришлось обмотаться первым попавшимся полотенцем – с морскими звездами – и выскочить в коридор. Оказалось, не стоило торопиться. Это был всего лишь чертов Брок Рамлоу.

– Смотрю, качалка не помогает, – заявил он, привалившись к дверному косяку и оглядывая Стива с ног до головы. 

Рамлоу праздно притащился, чтобы портить Стиву жизнь, отпускать туманные намеки и поглазеть на Джеймса. Это стало ясно спустя пару минут, когда Стиву не удалось выудить из Рамлоу цель визита.

– Просто хотел убедиться, что этот тип еще не проделал пулю в твоей огромной голове, – заявил Рамлоу, по-хозяйски шагая в гостиную. Он огляделся, разочарованно хмыкнул, когда понял, что Джеймса там нет. Стив подобрал смятый плед, лежащий у дивана. – Серьезно, Роджерс, твоя голова такая огромная по сравнению с остальным телом, ни один преступник не промахнется. Тебе нужно выдавать специальную каску вместо жилета, – Рамлоу прошел на кухню, и Стив – следом, медленно закипая. – Есть кофе? – спросил Рамлоу, красноречиво глядя на кофеварку.

И в общем-то, Стив мог просто отделаться от него, но хотел узнать, как дела в участке, есть ли продвижение в деле и какие вообще новости во внешнем мире. Внезапно он понял, что последние пару недель был изолирован, и что соскучился по полицейским сплетням.

Рамлоу не сказал ничего путного. Только то, что у Пирса дохрена адвокатов, и если при жизни он был довольно влиятельным, то его смерть привела к большим перестановкам «наверху» – Брок показал пальцем на потолок и закатил глаза, словно говорил не о политиканах, а об ангелах небесных. 

– Живой он или мертвый – это, по большому счету, ничего не решает. Он как гидра, ты знаешь? Одну голову снеси – еще две вырастут, – со значением сообщил Брок, прихлебывая кофе. – Черт, а где мои сливки?

Прежде чем уйти, Рамлоу все же взглянул на Джеймса, хотя Стив не считал это хорошей идеей. Джеймс торчал на своем посту у окна, и когда Брок зашел в спальню, даже не шелохнулся.

– Эй, бандит, – окликнул Брок добродушно, становясь перед Джеймсом. Он был похож на ребенка, который дразнит сторожевого пса. – Ты уже отрепетировал свою речь для суда?

Джеймс уставился на него, не мигая. На его худом лице не было ничего; ни единой мысли в пустых глазах. Брок щелкнул пальцами. 

– Есть кто дома?

Джеймс еще секунду глядел в пустоту, а после отвернулся к окну, потеряв интерес. 

Когда Брок ушел, Стив занялся домашними делами, а к вечеру понял, что Джеймс ни разу не выходил из своей комнаты.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, приотворив дверь.

Джеймс сидел на полу у стены, и в руках его был блокнот Стива.

– Что за херня, Барнс? – воскликнул Стив, но Джеймс лишь на секунду оторвался от своего занятия, чтобы взглянуть исподлобья и сообщить:

– Готовлю речь для суда.

***

Куратор проводил процедуры все чаще. Зимний Солдат понимал, что это необходимо (не помнил, правда, почему). Всякий раз Зимний Солдат был уверен, что больше он не выдержит.

После процедур его мысли путались еще пару дней. Часы, а может и дни жизни выпадали из его памяти. Он начал забывать некоторые слова. Однажды не узнал Ребекку и перепугал ее до полусмерти. Тогда – в первый и последний раз – она применила шокер, и слабый разряд электричества напомнил Солдату про кресло, и он швырнул женщину к стене, собираясь убить. Но когда она вскрикнула, он узнал ее голос и остановился.

«Тупица», – подумал он, не понимая толком, к себе обращается или кому-то еще.

В перерывах между процедурами он тренировался – бегал, отрабатывал удары, стрелял. У него хорошо получалось; Куратор хвалил его. Но все равно повторял процедуру через некоторое время.

Однажды он не успел начать, как раздались чьи-то шаги, и мужской голос окликнул:

– Есть кто дома?

Куратор замер, и Зимний Солдат впервые увидел его напуганным. Он сидел в кресле, уже с каппой во рту, но трещащий прибор еще не был включен. Куратор поднес палец к губам и выскользнул за дверь.

– Какого черта ты вломился ко мне? – сказал Куратор.

– Ты ведь хотел пушки? С доставкой на дом, все самое лучшее для постоянных покупателей, – нахальным тоном ответил ему мужчина. Зимний Солдат не знал, что с Куратором можно так говорить.

Он никогда бы не решился.

Но все же он замычал, что было сил. Принялся раскачиваться в кресле, стараясь создать шум. 

– Что за херня? – воскликнул мужчина. – Там кто-то есть? Ты сдать меня решил, сукин ты сын?

– Нет, нет… 

Поздно: быстрые шаги прозвучали совсем близко, затем дверь распахнулась. Широко открытыми глазами мужчина уставился на Зимнего Солдата, обмякшего в кресле. 

– Какого…

Куратор появился за его спиной.

– Не делай ничего, о чем пожалеешь, – быстро сказал он, но мужчина резко повернулся. Он казался больше и сильнее, и вел себя так, словно не боялся Куратора, словно мог его победить.

– Ты крупно облажался, Пирс, – сказал он, надвигаясь на Куратора. – Это полуголый мужик у тебя в доме, связанный на каком-то пыточном стуле. Это, блядь, заголовки на весь следующий месяц.

– Тогда тебе придется объяснить, что ты делал в моем доме, верно? – спокойно ответил Куратор, не дрогнув, когда мужчина навис над ним. – И мне придется рассказать все, тоже. Про все наши сделки. Все же, я постоянный покупатель.

Мужчина снова оглянулся на Солдата, нервно облизал губы. Он колебался. Тогда Куратор улыбнулся, положив руку мужчине на плечо.

– Чтобы убедить тебя, скажу всего три слова, Брок. – Он дождался, когда мужчина посмотрит на него, поймал его взгляд и произнес: – Очень. Большие. Деньги.

– Звучит и впрямь убедительно, – ответил мужчина после паузы.

Они вышли из кабинета, плотно прикрыв дверь.

***

Стив вздрогнул, когда Джеймс оказался у него за спиной. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому, как бесшумно Джеймс передвигался.

– Спасибо, – сказал Джеймс, протянув Стиву блокнот. – Взял несколько листов.

Стив кивнул.

– Точно, здорово, что спросил заранее, – пробормотал он, скорее для порядка. Джеймс склонил голову к плечу, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу.

– Что случилось?

– Там были рисунки, – произнес Джеймс. 

Стив не был профессионалом, хоть и закончил художественную школу. Иногда он просто занимал время, набрасывая разные сюжеты. Это было несложно – нарисовать что-то для Джеймса, учитывая, что тот ни разу прежде ничего не просил. Стив воспринял это, как признак исцеления.

«Требуется время», – сказал Беннер, но может, время пришло.

Джеймсу понравился рисунок. Он долго смотрел на вырванный из блокнота листок, то поднося его близко к глазам, то отдаляя, будто хотел запомнить каждый штрих. Он ничего не говорил, и Стив топтался рядом, не зная, что делать.

Наконец, Джеймс сказал:

– Красиво.

На рисунке был Капитан Америка – настоящий капитан, из комикса, с плащом и широкими плечами. Он был изображен в полете, так что плащ развивался. На руках Капитан держал мальчишку.

Синяя куртка, футболка Rocky Horror. 

– Красиво, – снова выдохнул Джеймс. Стив дернул плечом небрежно.

– Ничего особенного. И потом… это не Капитан Америка, ты сам. Ты сам себя спас.

Джеймс покачал головой, не отрываясь от рисунка.

– Не я, – сказал он. – Ребекка.

***

Вскоре после того случая Куратор сообщил, что они переезжают.   
Дом больше не был безопасен. Ни для кого из них.  
Солдат заранее позаботился о комиксах. Он изорвал их в мелкие клочки и размочил слюной, а после скатал в комочки и разбросал по периметру комнаты. Сотни крохотных комочков, словно мышиный помет.

Во время переезда он спал. Куратор прижал к его лицу тряпку, которая мерзко пахла, а открыл глаза Зимний Солдат в новом месте.

Сперва он решил, это могила.

Вокруг было темно. За все это время, Солдат забыл ощущение темноты. Забыл, на что это похоже. Он закричал, но тут же смолк, испугавшись, что Куратор услышит.

Нельзя кричать без разрешения Куратора.

Комната была куда меньше подвала. Солдат смог нащупать выключатель, и в ярком свете оценил обстановку. Он мог коснуться стен, разведя руки. Он мог коснуться потолка, не вставая на цыпочки.

Солдат скорчился в углу комнаты, прижав подбородок к груди, словно жертва авиакатастрофы. Вдох и выдох, как перед выстрелом.

Он представил, как падает. В бесконечно белую бездну, и вокруг нет ничего, кроме ветра.

Достигнув дна, Солдат открыл глаза и уставился на Ребекку, сидящую перед ним.

– Скоро конец, – прошептала она, оглядываясь через плечо. – Ты, – она сложила пальцы так, словно ее рука была пистолетом. – Ты, – затем она направила пистолет на себя.

Солдат покачал головой.

Она улыбнулась ему. Наклонилась и поцеловала в лоб. Никто не целовал Солдата в лоб.

Он думал об этом после; был это приказ или просьба, и верно ли он понял?

Отчего она выбрала такой способ сбежать? Догадалась, что в ее услугах больше не нуждаются? Знала, что Куратор уже выбрал цель для первой миссии Зимнего Солдата? 

Может, она знала, что Пирс – как гидра, и после одной головы появятся две новых, а значит, она никогда уже не сможет быть свободной.

Как бы там ни было.

Когда Ребекка ушла, он развернул пакет.

Там был сэндвич, бутылка воды и пистолет.

***

В день суда они ехали на полицейской машине.

– Хочешь, я включу мигалки? – спросил Стив, бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

Джеймс, в костюме, причесанный и умытый, выглядел привлекательным молодым мужчиной. Увидев такого на улице, Стив бы решил, что это один из пижонов, которые продают акции на бирже или вроде того.

Однако Джеймс ответил:

– Не люблю громкие звуки, – и Стив вспомнил, с кем имеет дело.

Однако, эй, разве он не принял решение только что?

Улыбаясь, Стив сосредоточился на дороге.

Когда они остановились у здания суда, Стив заглушил мотор и повернулся.

– Ну что, ты готов?

Джеймс пожал плечами, глядя на свои ноги.

– Просто расскажи им, что помнишь.

Джеймс кивнул. Затем посмотрел на Стива.

– Ты будешь здесь, когда я закончу? – спросил он непривычно мягким тоном. 

– Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой в зал суда? – удивился Стив, но Джеймс покачал головой. – Хорошо, приятель. Я буду здесь. Обещаю.

Джеймс кивнул. Он протянул руку, словно хотел прикоснуться к Стиву, но передумал. Выбрался из машины. Двое полицейских, которые ехали вслед за ними, уже ждали. Они встали с двух сторон от Джеймса, пока он шагал к залу суда. Стив наблюдал за ними, и видел, как в один момент Джеймс остановился, наклонился и подобрал что-то с земли.

Осенний лист. Ярко-желтый, как огненная вспышка.

Джеймс убрал его в карман пиджака и зашагал дальше. Через секунду он уже скрылся в здании суда.

Стив прибавил музыку и начал ждать.


End file.
